Archive: Tethys Galactic Timeline
Please note that the time-line is being re-written. While the events of this time-line are not completely inaccurate, they will be cleaned up and condensed with a new star-date system. "A short timeline quickly explaining intergalactic history. Pieced together using first person accounts and other reliable sources. By Snk." *2023: Solar flares hit Earth, disabling all electricity. *2145: Electricity comes back online, and Earth is a pretty nice place but full of horrible people. A group of several million choose to leave, launching into space. *2150-4453: Refugees remain in cryostasis for 2000 years. *4469: The Emris Wars begin. The brutal fighting destroys most historical records of the time before the Wars, and the knowledge of the wars' causes are lost to the entropy of combat. *4481: The First Great Cataclysm happens - a moving storm of grey matter.. Both sides of the war flee to a new galaxy. *4452: Colonists arrive in the new galaxy. This is the first appearance of the Jovians . Ragnarok Corporation manufactures large amounts of vessels using materials supplied to them by the industrial tycoon Testo. The great pirate Ofuukthis wreaks havoc among many of the people of Ragnarok. *4459: Queen Titania appears from an interdimensional rift. A Federation fleet arrives to fight her, yet most of the fleet is destroyed in a surprise attack. Captain Snk 's Figurehead and two other vessels fought with her for days, until she finally left. Total casualties: 11,532. Ofuukthis disappears a year later. For a short period of time, it was peaceful... * 4561: Snk is allergic to Nocx, goes insane and kills several hundred people. He is never caught, spends several years on a desert planet. He regains his mental health. It was to be the only large scale combat for many years. *4486: The Second Great Cataclysm . People are forced to evacuate and sail for a new galaxy - one controlled by The Black. The Black is an artificial lifeform, a massive vessel whose primary purpose is to keep order. Under his guardianship, peace prevails and the galaxy flourishes until Navis attempts the Greatest Extortion Plot the Universe has Ever Seen, only to be completely obliterated by The Black . Trade prospers, and people are rich as hell. It's pretty great! Until entire star systems begin vanishing into the void, one after the other in a chain reaction that cannot be stopped. Back into the cryopods, people. *4532: After decades of deep space flight, the surviving refugee vessels arrive in the galaxy, Tethys. With sparce resources and possessions, the people of Ragnarok prosper through willpower and innovation. A new superpower is formed, Vanguard - the most populous and powerful coalition active in core space. Lord Zeno9141 forms Spearhead Yachtworks. The Jovian Imperium begins a massive push towards militarization in secret. *4537: Caladan is settled. A planet built around the ideals of collaboration and understanding, it rises to become a symbol of peace and beauty. Billions of sentient life from across the galaxy live together in harmony. * 4540: FTL and warpgate is researched and becomes the norm for travel. *4545: The Great Failure to Communicate occurs. In the course of several minutes, Emperor Orphaniel of the Jovian Imperium and his lover, Luna Hatashi , die, and the Jovians' hidden might is deployed in full against the unprepared Tethys Galaxy. Peace becomes a distant memory - skirmishes rage everywhere, casualties amass, and unscrupulous pirates prey upon the weak and undefended. Despite the losses, neither side has committed itself to a full-scale, decisive battle. (date Edited according to Orphaniel's Records) *4549: Warmaster Rex , the supreme commander of the Jovian Crusade, launches an incursion into Core Space. Caladan is reduced to an atomic wasteland as a result of poor fleet coordination. Vanguard and many others mourn the loss of billions, and vow revenge. No one knows what Vanguard's next move will be. *4550: All of the non-Jovian factions are at war with the Jovians . The core is loosing more and more people each day, and revenge for Caladan still has not been exacted. The citizens of the core are scared, no one knows what the future will hold. * 4556: Orphaniel and Luna Hatashi are found by Ronald O'Connor after he discovered a way to enter Rift Space in an attempt to rescue a comrade from a Trans-Dimensional rift. Orphaniel returns and reveals Warmaster Rex's lies about who he really was; a survivor of the Garcillaen race that was thought to be destroyed. It is also revealed that the real Jovians had departed Tethys Galaxy entirely after his apparent death. * 4571: Again, the systems began disappear as the Great Storm wreaks havoc upon the galaxy. While in stasis on their way to the new galaxy, (FTL was fully in use, of course, but using it to travel to the new galaxy would be impossible, due to cartography errors and whatnot) the people of Tethys are put into a simulation to pass the time. * 4578: The new galaxy is founded. It is christened Ragnarok Galaxy after the iconic station that contains the frozen bodies of most of the refugees. Vanguard rises to superpower status, fueled by the salvage taken from Caladan. Spearhead isolates itself from the galaxy in pursuit of advanced technology, hardly involving itself in galactic politics except once in a while to smash a Reaver fleet. Good on you, Spearhead. * 4583: Caladan Industries slowly disappears, Vanguard's economy is well enough that it can sustain itself without outside help. Fautin shipyards turns out massive fleets. Several skirmishes happen between the reavers and Vanguard, with no decisive gains. * 4585: From the Spearhead-Vanguard-Caldan Industries power balance, the main powers become Vanguard (In mild decline), Spearhead (Military superpower, spends most of its time building ships rather than participating in petty politics) Red Dwarf (A faction run by AI. Commands a massive fleet, large amount of resources, largely peaceful) and a myraid of smaller economic factions. The reavers are building up their fleets, though they haven't made any large scale attacks yet. Vanguard command hardly believes the\core can sustain a large scale war for an extended period of time. I suppose it's up to you. * 4590: Caladan is almost non-existent. There haven't been any sightings of their ships or transmissions. * 4600: The birth of Aegis Shipwrights. A largely peaceful faction. Their home-world is the mega space city of Tyre with all the new up to date technologies. * 4624: Massive Reaver Ships target all of Red Dwarf's facility's. Red Dwarf becomes separated and is eventually broken down to ruin. * 4629: Red Dwarf eventually merges with Vanguard, and is broken up among their ranks. Red Dwarf becomes no more. * Present Day: Big Meetings are being held in the core. Talks of war, strategies and supplies. Everybody is unsure of what will happen as military ships are being created. * This has a been Ragnarok Incorporated approved history lesson. Good luck.